Fluorosulfuric acid esters are important as an intermediate for medicines and agrichemicals. As a production technique relating to the present invention, there are disclosed a method using fluorosulfuric anhydride [(FSO2)2O] (Patent Publication 1) and a method going through an O—N,N-dialkylsulfamate ester or an imidazole sulfate ester derivative of alcohols (Patent Publication 2 and Non-Patent Publication 1).
The present inventors have disclosed a dehydroxyfluorination reaction of alcohols caused under a combination of sulfuryl fluoride (SO2F2) and an organic base (Patent Publications 3 and 4).